1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image processing device, an image recording system, an image processing method and a computer-readable medium.
2. Related Art
In recent years, commercial printers utilizing an ink-jet system and devised with a view to low running costs have received particular attention. Commercial printers tend to be higher-speed, yield higher image quality and use larger paper than ordinary printers. One-pass printing using a recording head that is lengthened to a size corresponding to the width of the paper has been proposed as a technique for increasing speed. This technique utilizes a recording head that has plural ink-ejecting nozzles arrayed along a span extended to approximately an equal length with the recording paper and involves printing by ejecting ink droplets with the head fixed in one position while feeding the recording paper. In order to print with high image quality, the number of recording heads is generally increased, thereby increasing the resolution.